1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing and more particularly to a fishhook rod setting trigger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior patents disclose various devices for setting a fishhook in a fish mouth in response to a pull on the bait or lure. These devices generally comprise two embodiments, one being an earth engaging trigger assembly which supports the fishing rod after casting the bait wherein the line is attached to the trigger assembly. The other embodiment usually comprises pivoting arm assemblies mounted on the fishing rod which are generally cumbersome and materially adds to the mass of the fishing rod when casting or reeling in the fish.
The most pertinent prior patent is believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 2,552,516 which discloses an elongated body for longitudinal attachment to a fishing rod which features a head gripping an intermediate portion of the line and is longitudinally slidable in a body slot. The line is entrained through a slot in a latch held in a head cocked position by a pivotal lever so that the latch and lever are released by a pull on the line allowing the spring biased head to be moved toward the other end of its slot for an impulse jerk on the line.
This invention is distinctive over prior art patents by providing a relatively lightweight trigger assembly which includes a base bar longitudinally secured to an intermediate portion of a fishing rod having a sleeve housing pivotally supporting a lever spring biased for movement laterally of the rod with the other end of the lever supported in cocked position by a trigger ring through which the line is entrained in a manner to release the lever by a pull on the line.